Episode 4825 (25 March 2014)
A hearse pulls up outside Dot’s house and a coffin’s brought inside. Fatboy explains to Sharon and Patrick that Dot’s requested to have Nick lie in state. In the living room, Dot surveys Nick’s coffin, flanked by Charlie and Les Coker. Dot wants the coffin lid unscrewed so she can say a proper goodbye properly. Les pales and, out of Dot’s earshot, rounds on Charlie –he said this wouldn’t happen! Les unscrews the lid and Charlie wants Dot to promise she won’t lift it unless he’s there. Dot’s grateful for all Charlie’s done and heads into the living room to spend time alone with Nick. Sharon arrives with flowers for Dot and is surprised to meet Charlie. Charlie explains Dot didn’t know he existed until a few weeks ago and isn’t seeing visitors. Sharon fills Ian in about Charlie. Ian’s worried that Charlie could be anyone. Alone with the coffin, Dot tells Nick she’s missed him, and recalls the last time Nick attended Sunday school he was dressed as a carrot for the harvest festival. Dot tries to open the lid of the coffin. On the doorstep, Cora informs Patrick she’s not looking at a dead body. Charlie tries to send them away but Dot hears and invites them in. Cora interrogates Charlie, who explains he’s originally from Coventry. Cora wonders if Dot has proof Charlie’s Nick’s son. Patrick’s astounded. Ian and Sharon arrive. While they wait in the kitchen, they discuss Nick – Patrick’s relieved he’s gone and Ian jokes Nick would rise from the dead to sell his own coffin. Charlie’s interrupts – Dot’s ready for them. Ian’s embarrassed he’s overheard. Ian awkwardly agrees to write Nick’s eulogy. Dot admits Nick didn’t have many friends, but used to say she was his best friend when he was a little boy. While Dot’s out of the room, Cora and Ian speculate that Charlie might be evil like his dad. Charlie bursts in. Ian insists they’re looking out for Dot and can’t help telling Charlie that Nick was thieving, lying conman who tried to kill Dot for her money. Ashamed of his outburst, Ian turns to leave and knocks into the coffin. It falls, dislodging the lid. Dot enters, and shrieks to see an arm poking from the coffin. Dot cries that she wants to see Nick and Charlie bundles everyone out. Charlie phones someone – he needs them now. Ian apologises for doubting Charlie. Dot seeks solace in her bible but is worried - if Nick didn’t repent before he died, will she be be parted from him always? Charlie asks if he can call her Grandma. Dot prays, fearful that it’s too late for Nick. Meanwhile, Charlie and Les Coke are closeted in the living room. Les screws the coffin lid back down, ranting that his reputation’s on the line. Charlie warns Les to screw the lid on tight – he can’t risk anyone looking inside. Roxy tries to convince Ronnie not to visit Stacey but Ronnie’s adamant she won’t leave Stacey to rot. At the prison, Ronnie pleads with Stacey to fight and refuses to let Stacey down the way she did Danielle. Stacey insists she needs to pay for Archie’s murder and confesses she still has nightmares about Bradley’s death. Declaring she doesn’t want help, Stacey heads back to her cell. Back on the Square, Phil and Roxy urge Ronnie to forget about Stacey. Roxy thinks Ronnie has a sick obsession with Archie and begs her to drop it. Denise teases Masood about Jane when he remarks she has the perfect figure. Masood insists they’re just friends. Shabnam watches, unimpressed, as Jane and Masood banter. Jane doesn’t think much of Ian’s plan to reinvent the burger. Shabnam wonders if Jane’s had any luck flat hunting, Masood is firm Jane’s welcome as long as she likes. Shabnam tells Jane that Masood is lonely and easily taken advantage of. Jane insists they’re just friends, but Shabnam just scoffs. Masood comes home to find Jane on the phone, enquiring about flats. Jane tells Masood she needs a place of her own. Masood admits he wants to be more than friends and kisses Jane but she pulls away. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes